Amazon Nation
1,888,942 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 53,970 |totalnukes = 353 |score = 6.95 }} Pride of the Amazons Purpose: The Amazon Nation wishes to prosper and coexist peacefully alongside other Nations and Alliances, but will protect Her Members, Initiates and Allies against outside aggression should the need arise. All Sisters and Brothers, and all ruling styles which do not conflict with the Amazon Nation's Code of Conduct are welcome to join. The Amazon Nation shall promote camaraderie and teamwork by showing the utmost respect for each other and all Visitors, and by supporting and assisting fellow Members in need without question or delay. Members are encouraged to volunteer and challenge for increasingly responsible positions at all times. There is always room for growth, status and improvement. Finally, though the Amazon Nation is not officially neutral, our specialized membership options have been made available to provide a safe haven and a purpose for all Members, including those who may have a more limited time to enjoy in Digiterra due to unavoidable outside influences. Amazon Code of Conduct Expected Behavior: - The Nation expects loyalty, respect, support and defense from Her Members at all times. - We *are* representations of the Nation, and shall show proper respect to all, friend or foe. - The Nation does not knowingly harbor criminals. Any concerns brought to the Queen's attention will be resolved promptly. - No Member or Initiate may declare war on any other nation, nor employ the use of spies or nuclear weapons *without* expressed authorization from the Queen. - While the Nation prefers diplomatic resolutions to all conflicts, it may eventually become necessary to go to war. All Amazons are expected to deploy upon orders without reservation or delay. Admission Joining and Switching Affiliations: All Members and Initiates are held to the same standards, rules and guidelines. Those wishing to join may do so in the following manner: - Settle all unresolved issues, or contact the Queen to request assistance via Mediation. - Resolve ("peace out") any and all offensive raids. - Become a member of the Black Team if not already in a stable, established trade circle. - Register and post a membership application here: forum.amazonnationalliance.com Forum registration may be waived as a requirement to join, but the request and a valid reason must be sent via Private Message directly to the Queen. Once the above steps are completed, Alliance Affiliation may then be changed to Amazon Nation. The Amazon Nation will welcome all who follow these rules with open arms. However, those who are found flying the Amazon Nation Affiliation for more than 24 hours without complying with the above listed rules, or without attempting to contact the Queen by any means, will be considered a ghost and will be exorcised accordingly. Hierarchy of the Amazon Nation Ruling Body: The Queen: Amazon Nation shall be ruled by one Queen. The Queen shall hold sole power and final authority over all internal and external affairs. The Queen may delegate tasks and authority as needed to any Member in good standing. The Queen shall serve for life or until resignation. Upon resignation, the Queen shall designate her own replacement. The Queen Consort: The Queen Consort shall hold equal rank and reverence as that of the Queen, herself. However, the authority of the Queen Consort shall remain solely within the Amazon Nation, unless otherwise specifically designated by the Queen. The Councils Attained Through Seniority: Founders: The ten longest standing Members according to Seniority form the core of the Amazon Nation. As nations rise and fall, the faces of the Founders may change, thus providing a trusted voice to those most dedicated to defeating the ravages of time and the incessant pull of otherwordly matters. Matriarchs: A Tribute to the Amazon Nation. Any of the Nation's Honored Ladies in good standing who have held any appointed, elected or earned title or position may be appointed to the Council of Matriarchs by the Queen. Elders: Sisters and Brothers alike who have remained Members in good standing for two years (730 days Seniority) shall be recognized for their service with the title of Elder. Elders carry the respect they have earned though their length of service. Acolytes: Those who have remained Members in good standing for one year (365 days Seniority) shall be recognized for their service with the title of Acolyte. Council Seats are advisory positions attained through Alliance Seniority, which shall be granted access to Government level discussion in order to participate on behalf of the General Membership. These are not positions of direct authority in matters of internal or external affairs unless specifically designated by the Queen. Masters and Mistresses of the Nation Elected Officials: Master/Mistress of Diplomacy: The holder of this position shall ensure that visiting Diplomats to the Nation are greeted appropriately, and Embassies with other alliances are kept active and current. The holder of this position may also recommend treaties and diplomatic steps to be considered directly by the Queen. Master/Mistress of War: The holder of this position shall be responsible for the defense of the Amazon Nation, and mobilization of the Nation's forces when necessary. Declarations of war are not issued from this Seat. However, the holder of this position may offer recommendations regarding warfare and battle readiness, to be considered directly by the Queen. Master/Mistress of Engineering: The holder of this position shall be responsible for technological advances and improvements concerning the operation of the Amazon Nation. Not to be confused with "Tech" or "Technology" which falls under the category of Finance. Master/Mistress of Finance: The holder of this position shall assist in the organization of Black Team Trades and Trade Circles, Tech Deals and Donation Deals. Master/Mistress of Recruitment: The holder of this position shall ensure the continued growth of the Nation through responsible recruiting methods. Alternative recruiting methods must be cleared directly by the Queen. Master/Mistress of Education: The holder of this position should be able to mentor new nations, answer general questions regarding nation growth, and assist with Nation Audits as requested. Masters and Mistresses are considered official Government positions. These are not simply attained through Seniority, but by challenging existing Government holders to an election of the General Membership. Elections for such challenges may be initiated at any time. Keepers of the Nation Appointed Assistants: Keeper of the Temples: The holder of this position shall assist with assigned diplomatic tasks and Embassy upkeep as requested. Keeper of Justice: The holder of this position shall assist in any tasks associated with warfare and the mobilization of Amazon forces as needed. Keeper of Mechanics: The holder of this position shall assist the Nation's Engineer with technical issues that arise as needed. Keeper of Technology: The holder of this position shall assist in the organization of Trades and Tech Deals as needed. Keeper of Hospitality: The holder of this position shall assist in recruiting and greeting tasks as requested. Keeper of Scrolls: The holder of this position shall assist in the flow of information and current events within the Amazon Nation. The Nation's Keepers, while not considered official Government position holders, are no less important to the smooth and efficient operation of the Nation. The Masters and Mistresses may represent the Nation to Outsiders, but the Keepers are free of those diplomatic responsibilities so they may focus on their work internally. The Nation General Membership: The Membership of the Amazon Nation shall be comprised of the following areas of specialized interest: Emissary: Volunteers who wish to help keep lines of communication open between the Nation and other alliances. Diplomatic training provided. Defender: First responders, Ghostbusters, Rogue Hunters. First to the front lines, last to return. When the Nation is at war, Defenders may report directly to and receive orders from the Master or Mistress of War. Mechanic: Those gifted with a technical or mathematical mind may put their talents to use for the Nation by working together to suggest and make improvements in the tools used in the day to day operations of the Alliance. Merchant: Profit, profit, profit. All but one of a Merchant's aid slots will likely always be full and active with tech or donation deals. Mentor: Those who wish to focus their efforts on teaching fellow Amazons how to run their nations more effectively and efficiently. Banker: As opposed to Merchants, Bankers should dedicate two or more aid slots to assist with the flow of funds through the Amazon Nation in the form of aid gifts to new Members, or assistance to Members in need. Amazon: A little bit of everything wrapped into one. This is the generic title of the well rounded, active member. Citizen: A more flexible, civilian position made available for those who are prone to frequent outside schedule conflicts. Initiates New Members New blood is the future of the Amazon Nation. During a new Member's Initiation period, the Nation shall strive to ensure that Initiates are well educated, well informed, and well prepared when entering into the ranks as a full fledged Member. The achievement of earning full Amazon Citizenship is cause for much celebration. Upon graduation from Initiate to Member, the new Amazon shall choose their "Amazon Name" as an identifying mark to be placed in their nation's Bio. The name is to be used in place of a member ID number. Ascension Government Elections: Any Member may initiate a vote of the General Membership for a desired Government title simply by posting an intent to challenge for said position. The Queen will then open a poll in which the Challenger will reply, followed by the Incumbent's response. In order to minimize potential interference through multiple Private Messages (spam), all campaigns, questions and responses shall be limited to the polling thread, and the Queen will invite the General Membership to view the challenge and vote accordingly. The Poll shall remain open for a period of one week, and the winner shall be determined by a simple majority. A cooling off period of one week shall be observed before another challenge may be issued for the same position. Masters and Mistresses serve until challenged, demoted, or voluntary resignation. Amendments Changing the Charter: Any Member may offer suggestions for improvements and changes to the Charter simply by submitting a post or Private Message indicating a rough idea of the improvement to be made. The suggestion will then be worded appropriately and submitted to the General Membership for discussion lasting no more than one week. After discussions have concluded, the proposal will be submitted for a vote. The proposal will be incorporated into the Charter by a simple majority. Peace-Time Declarations Don't Raid, Recruit!: Unprovoked attacks against another peaceful, sovereign nation for the purpose of obtaining marginal amounts of profit in the form of tech, cash and land are prohibited. Members are instead expected to promote the growth of the Amazon Nation as a whole by inviting new blood into the fold, and by protecting fellow Members with the same tenacity and ferocity they would protect their own nations. Nations seeking profit are expected to take advantage of the ample opportunities for growth available through tech deals and other arrangements. Nations seeking military training will be provided appropriate training as authorized directly by the Queen. Failure to comply with any of the above, any portion of the Charter, or any direction of the Queen may place your nation at risk and result in expulsion. Foreign Relations Treaties, Pacts, Agreements, Oh My: Category:Amazon Nation